


【大逃猜】【四号】《可爱老男人》（后续）

by biyuebingning, zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※代……哦不，就是我寄几个儿发





	【大逃猜】【四号】《可爱老男人》（后续）

“能够获得这个奖项，我首先要感谢支持我的影迷朋友们，其次要感谢家人的付出与包容……”电视上放着年轻影帝的获奖感言，坐在沙发上的金牌导演将唇抿成一条直线，紧蹙眉头，一副十分淡漠的模样斜睨着电视中的人。

重重地将手中的遥控器摔到沙发上，似是泄愤一般的行为彰显出金导目前高涨的怒气。

相关的摄制组如果看到是金导这个模样，心底都会明白，肯定是剧本在哪个环节的拍摄出了问题。每到这种时候，不管是服化道还是各路演员，都会被吓的大气不敢喘一声。

金导是出了名的脾气好，但是他对剧本的拍摄可称得上是精益求精。换句话说，演员的表演能力与戏感在他这里的要求也是苛刻的很。不过也正因为这样，他的作品才能够在遍地开花的影视巨制中脱颖而出，载誉而归。

可是今天金导的愤怒并不是因为电影的拍摄，而是因为电视屏幕里那个光彩夺目的年轻影帝。

表面上只是导演和演员之间合作关系的两个人，私下里却是在一起滚床单的关系。谁都想不到电视机里那个面容姣好可塑性极佳的年轻影帝，是这位著名导演的男朋友。他们的交往时间也不算短，只不过因为隐藏的好，所以除了几个特别亲密的朋友外，根本没有人知道他们除了是合作伙伴，还是一对已经标记了的AO。当然除了各种论坛上黑羽生的人会说他被导演潜规则了之外，在其他地方确实没有见过有任何人公开讨论过他们两个人的关系。

当然，讨论的人也会被嘲。毕竟谁见过一个性冷淡的beta导演会去潜规则一个omega，说出去都会被人笑死了好吗？

金导生气的原因很简单，结束昨天颁奖典礼的男人信誓旦旦地保证今天上午一定会回家和他共度一个愉快假期，可不知因为什么事耽搁了行程，导致心情极差的金导在只接到一个“告假”短信后整日独守空房。

好好的一个假期彻底泡汤，金博洋压不住心底的火，怒气值蹭蹭上涨。

各家艺人衣着光鲜地徘徊在颁奖晚宴中，女演员们或是端庄大方，或是柔美妖冶，点缀在英俊潇洒的男演员身旁。当然，那位刚刚获得大奖炙手可热的影帝身边更是不络绎不绝，同他交流的演员、导演和投资者，都各自怀揣着不同的心思接近他。

毕竟一个优质貌美的omega在这种圈子里是占不到便宜的。

不知是谁的手摸上他纤细精瘦的腰肢，圈住他的肩将他带入自己的怀中。也不知是谁会恶意靠近他，试图用更多的发展更好的角色来引诱他上钩。更不知是谁会采用恶劣的手段逼迫他喝酒，甚至同他春宵一度，让他再也不会回来。

脑子里胡思乱想的金博洋越发地生起气来，这气愤中还带着些许委屈。他总是觉得两个人之间的情感不对等，这样一个惊为天人的优质演员，相貌才华都属一流的人，怎么会看上自己这样一个年长他八岁的老男人？

即便是羽生一遍遍重复对他的爱意，也没有办法阻止他在独处时的胡思乱想。毕竟自己年长于他，平时又过于冷静自持，根本不如其他的omega善于依附自己的alpha，他做不到像菟丝花一样娇羞无力，惹人怜爱，自然也就难以勾起alpha的保护欲。在他的认知里，哪有人会一直喜欢着自己这样性情淡漠的omega，就算是有，那些许爱意早就已经在自己寡言少语中被磨的分毫不剩了。

你看，他一整日不回家也不过是发一条没有前因后果的短信而已，甚至连理由都懒得编一个，便草草地将自己打发了，也真是容易的很呢。

愤懑不平的金博洋越思考下去胸口便愈发的沉闷，好像一顶大石压住了自己，让他拼尽全力挣扎也无法撼动分毫。

也许他已经厌倦自己了，也有可能是他找到了更和他心意的omega了……

毕竟自己已经老了，似一潭古井无波，惊不起一丝微澜，比不得年轻貌美的青年人，生动、刺激又鲜活。

金博洋知道自己为什么如此心绪不宁，情绪不定。他的发情期即将来临，他在渴求那个属于自己的alpha的爱抚与关怀。被标记后的omega在发情期时总会过度依赖自己的alpha，这是AO本性间的相互吸引，是一种特殊的情感共鸣。可那位独属于自己的alpha此刻行踪成迷，这让他怎么能不烦躁难安。

心理的渴求在此时早已超过了身体上的需要，他思念着自己alpha，思念他俊俏的容颜、精壮的身躯、和充满迷迭香诱惑的信息素味道。可是如今，他只能守着偌大且空旷的房间，一个人哀怨地思念着、委屈着。

发情期从来都是随心所欲地光顾一个omega的生活，它向来不留情面也从不和你打声招呼。刚刚还在沙发上愤怒地摔手机发火的男人，转眼间就被狂潮汹涌的发情期所掌控，那如同洪水一般裹挟着气势拔山倒海而来，迅速侵袭了他的身体，刚刚明明还可以撑住自己的双腿变得酸软无力，沉重的好似绑上了几斤铅块。

该死的发情期。

咬着牙向卧室挪去的金博洋额头上爬满了细密的汗珠，一双长腿不受控地微微抖动着，纤腰款摆。他试图用这细微的动作压制自己体内即将爆裂的情潮，双腿间已经开始溢出水液，顺着白皙肥嫩的大腿根缓缓向下爬淌着。一股酥麻的感觉从皮表向内传导，直入心头，挠着心底那方寸间的柔软之处，让他险些瘫成身下那一汪春水。

身后的小穴开始滴着水液，好不容易推开卧室的房门，被发情期折磨着的男人便已失去了掌控自己神智的能力。他扑向两个人在商场整整挑了一个上午的大床，顺着俯趴的姿势在床上用力地磨蹭着触及床面的敏感点，大力剐蹭着让他痛快地呻吟出声。

“唔……好……好舒服……还要……”被发情期强行拖入欲海中沉浮的金大导演已经迅速地进入状态，渴求着alpha的爱抚与操弄。可细腻敏感的肌肤哪里受得住他这样大力的摩擦，胸口的刺痒渐渐缓解的同时，乳肉已经被他在粗砺衣料上蹭的通红。

双腿难耐地磨着，他趴在床单上挺起纤腰与圆润的臀，腰间的皮带扣被纤长的手指着急地解开，就着跪趴的姿势就将身后已经沾湿了一小片痕迹的长裤脱了下来，一脚踹到床下，恶狠狠的，好像在泄愤一般。

让人厌恶的发情期，还有那个更让人讨厌的alpha。

以前的他虽然不是被八卦记者传播的那样性冷淡，但在发情期的时候因为对情欲要求的不多，相对也确实比其他的omega更容易度过。可是如今的他是一个被标记过的omega，是曾经与alpha一同到达快感顶峰被他牢牢锁住生殖腔的人，也是一个拥有固定伴侣不用再强忍着度过难耐的发情期的人。

食髓知味的身体早就被丢入欲望的染缸里辗转，心脏加速鼓动震得胸腔发麻。棕褐色的乳粒被压在床单上狠狠碾磨，快感从胸前直冲下腹，原本粉嫩的性器经过长时间的调教与爱抚已经展现出略微成熟的颜色，在一波波的浪潮中开始半硬着。

隔着平角内裤，他忍着身体泛起的滚滚热浪摸上身前撑起那处。可让他更加难以启齿的是身后穴口处滴落的淋漓汁水，沾湿了大片布料，一吸一收地做好了迎接alpha滚烫热物的准备。

并起的膝盖在深色的床单上收紧，大腿根的白皙皮肉用力绷住，双腿挤在一起肉感十足。纤腰支撑不住身子塌了下来，费力拽下碍事的内裤露出身后的秘处与那张贪吃的小嘴。腾出来一只小手反摸向圆润翘挺的臀肉，葱白的指尖试探着穴口的褶皱，颤颤巍巍地送到其中，仰着头发出一声喟叹。

小穴里又湿又软，一只手指哪里能够满足他发情期的情欲浪潮，他一边摸着柔韧的肠壁，又探入了一只手指开始搅弄着其中湿淋淋的水液。

客厅的手机响过一声又一声，将自己藏在卧室疏解欲望的人脑子里都是炸响的蜂鸣，根本听不到任何其他的声音，更别提相隔一个屋子距离的手机铃声。

羽生临时被拉走参加一个酒会，邀请人实在是他得罪不起的那种，所以他不得不按照工作团队的安排，匆忙出席。

按照酒会主人的要求，参加人员为了身份保密以及各项工作的商谈，酒会期间禁止携带手机、相机等电子记录设备，所以他们到达会场后便和外界失去了联系。况且今天一整天都有外人跟在羽生身边，他实在是没有空闲时间和金博洋打个电话好好安抚苦等着自己的爱人。

回程的路上他才拿回了自己的手机，可他一遍遍地拨着金博洋号码的时候，却始终没有人接听。

究竟去哪里了？

羽生疑惑。

送他回来的司机将车子停在独栋的别墅门前，羽生交代几句后拿着自己的西装外套下了车。

令他惊讶的是房门居然没有落锁，这一点都不像思虑周全的金博洋应该做的事。他向来都会关好门窗，即便是羽生明确告知他今晚会回来，他也很少会给他留门，毕竟自己的爱人胆子小，喜欢胡思乱想。

想到这里羽生微微勾起唇角笑着。锁好房门后四处寻觅着小爱人的身影——怕不是生气了，才躲起来不理他。

“天天……”羽生轻声唤着，在空气中捕捉到了一丝丝香甜的柠檬草气息，还有些似有若无的轻细响声。

难道……

羽生的手摸上了房门的门把手，向下一压，猛然推开。

他有些不敢回忆眼前的画面。

浓郁的信息素再也没有任何实物阻隔扑面而来，高高翘起白嫩的屁股正对着门口，红润泛着水光的小穴含着一对白嫩的手指在进进出出，抵在床上的小脸因为情欲与快感的夹击流露出痴媚之态，一汪涎水顺着微张的唇瓣流出，红唇上抵着小巧的舌尖，发出微弱的喘息呻吟。

咕啾咕啾的水声在手指的抠弄搅拌下回响在整个房间，湿滑黏腻的水液拉着细丝缓缓坠落，将身下的被褥打湿成更深的颜色。

“唔……哈……”自给自足的手指揉着身体内的软肉，后穴蠕动收缩的羞怯模样是沉浸在发情期里的人无暇顾及的。他渴求着，期待着，同样也奢望着。

羽生目光炽热地盯着床上那大敞四开纤腰轻摆的omega，那样甜美的信息素勾引着他，这样柔软娇媚的模样等他大快朵颐，几乎只有一瞬间，他就感觉到了自己下腹部的紧绷，omega在发情期的渴望十分强烈，可同样，omega在发情期对alpha的吸引也是有过之而无不及的。

羽生纤白有力的手指扯开颈间束缚他几乎喘不过气来的领带，一步一步极具压迫性地靠近那张大床，身上的信息素被勾引出来，宛如实质一般包裹缠绕着床上瘫软的omega。

“哈……嗯……羽生……想要……”没有丝毫理智的人在接收到来自alpha信息素的纠缠后呻吟起来，被情欲控制的男人更加渴求着他的疼爱，身前的性器已经硬挺起来，可前端摩擦出的快意不过是性爱的附属品，他想要的是被狠狠的插入，黏黏腻腻的疼爱和彻彻底底的填满。

白皙的皮肤在深色的被褥上延展，谄媚的小穴将两只手指裹的紧紧的，信息素的交融让他的后穴分泌出更多的蜜液，彻底做好准备的身子只等着alpha细细品尝。

羽生喉结微动，似乎对这充满邀请意味的盛宴有些难耐。确实，下身已经顶出的帐篷暴露了他已经被勾起了情欲的事实，头端溢出的腺液沾湿了价格昂贵的西裤，深色的圆斑异常显眼，任谁看了都会知道他存了什么心思。

当羽生结弦的手触碰到金博洋滚烫发热身躯的时候，明显地感受到了omega全身的抖动。

“唔……羽生……羽生……”已经带着哭腔的小男人眼角分泌出点点泪水，一双鹿眼被泪水沾染出湿漉漉的可怜模样，目不转睛地盯着一旁明明已经兴奋了，却还要故作淡定的alpha。

是自己的身体不够有吸引力了吗？

原本无比渴求的心思被一闪而过的想法浇的通透。也是，自己又老又倔，即便是和羽生在一起之后下了力气保养，可又怎么配的上正值青春容貌俊美的影帝呢？

眼角出现的细纹，略有松弛的皮肤，不够丰满的瘦弱腰肢，哪一样都配不上眼前这个让万千人为之痴迷的alpha。你看，他也不像往常一般抚摸自己的皮肤，而是用指尖轻轻划过，仿佛没有触碰一般，让他感受不到爱抚。

回想起今天那条敷衍到极处的短信，使他更加坚定了内心的想法。

是厌倦了吧，和一个老男人这样纠缠。

热烈的气氛突然急转直下，他抽出自己在身后的手指伏在床上轻喘，用力向旁侧倒去直接躲开摸着他身躯的手。羽生结弦还以为他是跪趴累了想换个姿势，等到对方仰躺在床上后，便迅速地俯下身子将人圈在身下，吻上了他的嘴唇。

原本应该沉浸在唇舌交缠快意中的男人，敏感地察觉到了一丝丝不属于自己也不属于羽生的信息素的味道。一个成熟的omega对于其他omega的信息素同样敏感，而这种信息素出现在了你alpha的身上时，你会做何感想？

“唔……走开……放开我……”被圈在身下的男人突然发起脾气来，也不知哪里来的力气硬生生地将羽生从他的身上推了出去。

羽生结弦有些不解地看着他，不知道他为什么突然发这么大的脾气。发情期omega的情绪不够稳定这一点他是清楚的，可是两个人在一起这么久，处于发情期这种特殊时候不让他碰的却是头一回。日常生活中的金博洋因为面皮薄，经常不好意思地推拒着自己的亲亲抱抱，但是那种情况羽生只当成是他们之间欲迎还拒的小情趣，他哄着哄着，脾气好的大导演就随他摆弄了。可今天这么坚决的抗拒，却是从来没有的。

“你走开……别碰我！”金博洋用了力气推着羽生结弦的肩膀，泪水顺着眼角流向鬓边，也不知是因为情欲的难耐，还是因为内心的委屈。“你还回来做什么？我不想见你……呼……你走！”

咬牙硬挺着发情期的omega对自己的alpha下着逐客令，羽生简直惊呆了。

他迅速地反思自己，“对不起天天，我是因为临时有事才爽约的，有个酒会实在是推不掉，我已经和团队说过了，最近不接通告，专心陪你，不要生气了。”羽生清亮温柔的嗓音哄着发脾气的人，明明比自己大了八岁，还像个小孩子一样。不过这个话他不敢说出口，他知道自己的爱人十分介意两人之间的年龄差距，这种时候说这些话出来就算不上是火上浇油了，而是自寻死路。

“陪我做什么？”金博洋捏着拳头克制着自己想要不顾一切去拥抱眼前alpha的本能，“你看哪个omega能够配的上你，你去陪他吧，不用在这里迁就我！”

金博洋的脑子被翻滚袭来的又一波热潮搅的十分混沌，仅凭着自己过人的意志力和他对抗着。

“天天！”知道他又钻了牛角尖，羽生心下也有些无奈，是自己回来晚了有些对不住他，但是他一直推拒的行为让自己也很受伤。

“我只有你这一个omega，不会再有其他的，也不可能有其他的……”

“胡说！”金博洋红着眼睛打断他的话。“你还想骗我！你身上明明有其他omega的味道，只是单纯的酒会？只是推不掉的应酬？嗯？”他逼问着。

金博洋想过，如果哪一天羽生真的厌倦他了，只要和他说的清楚明白，他宁愿去摘了腺体也要还他自由，可如今这一身不明不白的味道被他带了回来，这让金博洋没有办法让自己不介意，毕竟他的爱人，他唯一的alpha，在他发情期期间几乎“失踪”一整天，回来的时候还带着其他omega的信息素。

这让他如何接受？

omega在发情期中对alpha的占有欲和依赖度明显高于其他时候，而我们的金大导演本身就是个敏感多思的人，如果换做平时，他是很能理解羽生所处的位置和环境，可是今天，则是他所缺少的安全感在作祟，让他没有办法理智地接受这些。

羽生压住他剧烈挣扎的四肢，无奈到只能以唇封缄。起初还抗拒着不配合的男人，在他霸道又缠绵的攻势下逐渐变得乖顺，一双手紧紧地攀附住他的肩膀，眼眸越发地朦胧。

见到身下的人不再剧烈挣扎，羽生才放开他红润的唇瓣，细细地蹭着他的脸颊上啄吻。

“天天……”羽生拉长语调哄着他。“我怎么可能喜欢其他人，我只有你啊……”

身下的金博洋微睁开湿漉漉的眼，望着面前认真表白的男人，心下的欲火烧灼无力地蜷缩起身子。

“我喜欢了你那么多年，追求你又那么辛苦，怎么会轻易地放弃你？其他的omega根本没有资格可以和你比较，你是我唯一一个想要共度余生的人……天天……不要生气了，我空出来一个月的时间准备向你赎罪，给我个机会好嘛？”他小心翼翼地吻上他的眼，舌尖将挂在纤长睫毛上的泪水勾到唇里，无比怜爱地安抚。

“真的？”他抿着唇，脸上一副审问的模样。

“千真万确！”羽生见他这样的表情就知道他已经不气了，只不过心里还有些小别扭而已。他柔柔地笑着，眉眼弯弯。“我哪敢欺骗英明睿智的金老师啊？万一金老师不再‘潜规则’我了，我要怎么去讨生活？”

“哼！没有我你也有戏拍！”金博洋故意转过头不看他。

“我要和金老师拍余下的半辈子，没有你可不成……”羽生原本老老实实抱住他的手现在也开始不规矩地向下探去。“当然了，除了剩下的时间要和我在一起外……金老师还要送我个赠品。”

“唔……什么……什么赠品？”早就有些止不住的欲火在羽生刻意的撩拨中形成燎原之势，手掌拂过的细腻皮肉都宛如在温水中浸泡过一样滚烫。

“当然是……我们的宝宝啊……”羽生伏在他的耳边，说完后用牙齿轻轻拉扯着柔软的耳垂，灵巧的舌模仿着某种运动方式探进着他的耳廓，淅沥沥的水声在进出间被不断放大。

“啊……宝宝？什么宝宝……嗯……”修长的手指毫不客气地顶进高热湿滑的软穴，突如其来的刺激让他的话都有些说不清楚。

omega这具身体等待了太久，渴求了太久，自己的手指根本满足不了身下贪吃的那张嘴，他早就奢望羽生能帮他止一止后穴里难耐的刺痒，两只手指的探入让他忍不住呻吟着。

这感觉比自给自足舒畅的多。

“就是我和你的……这么久了金老师都不愿意给我怀一个我们的宝宝，可是我想要……想要一个我们的结晶，一个像你又像我的可爱的宝宝。”羽生哄着他，语气里有止不住的柔情与爱意。“他可以围着我们叫‘爸爸’和‘爹地’，也可以在我不在的时候陪伴你。我的爱人他太胆小了，我要努力地制造一个宝宝，让他帮我一起守护你。”

羽生另一只手滑过金博洋的胸膛，摸着他平坦的小腹，“他应该在这里出现，也在这里孕育，在未来他会陪着我们，会安慰你保护你，做你的贴心小棉袄，你说好不好？”

体内的手指用力按压着寸寸软肉，抵着前列腺那处的肠壁缓缓地揉着，汁水横流的穴肉紧紧地吸住仅有的指节，饥渴地吮吸吞吐，试图含的更深。被发情期完全掌控的人如今已经彻底地沉溺进去，他没有办法再仔细分辨耳边低声絮语中说的究竟是什么内容，只能顺从本能的渴求，对着自己挚爱的alpha张开双腿，求他用力地操进来。

“唔……好……羽生……给我……求你……”主动分开双腿踩在被子上，纤瘦的腰肢宛如水蛇一般款摆，无力的手拉扯着羽生身上的衣物，水润的眸子里尽是急切与渴求。

面对这样的景色羽生觉得自己仿佛要流出鼻血，一股热浪直冲下身，圈在裤子里性器被紧绷束缚的不行。一只手掐住他身前秀气的性器开始揉弄，而埋在他体内的手指则呈剪刀状在内里撑开，用力地夹住肠壁上那处腺体，只见原本瘫软的omega迅速将腰身绷的直直的，手上胡乱地抓着身下的被褥，灭顶的快感袭来，小巧的脚背紧绷，脚趾蜷缩起来用力地蹬住深色的被子，瞬间到达顶峰。

趁着omega在失神中喘息的间隙，羽生脱掉身上束缚他许久的衣物，价格昂贵的衬衫和西裤被他像破布一样丢下床。扶住自己早就硬挺的粗长，趁着爱人还处于高潮余韵中轻车熟路地破开一层层不断痉挛着的肠肉直插到底。

金博洋仰起头发出一声声细碎的呻吟。羽生听出了他其中的满足与愉悦，根本等不及他是否能够适应自己，就在高热肠壁的纠缠里，开始快速地抽插起来。

“啊……慢点……啊……羽生……慢……哈……”如同狂风骤雨般的快速顶弄让他觉得自己仿佛要被捅个对穿。酥酥麻麻过电一般的快感在相触的肌肤间扩散至四肢百骸。浓郁的柠檬草气息混合着迷迭香的香气在卧室里不断融合，混合后特有的味道宛如一剂催情药物让他们两人难以自持。

原本在经过一轮高潮后瘫软无力的omega主动地攀附住alpha坚实的臂膀，岔开在两侧的双腿收到一起后缠在他的腰间配合着。毫不顾忌地摇摆着腰臀，甚至在那人用力顶进来的时候故意放松身下的肌肉，当他想要抽出时，他却紧紧地缠着那粗壮的性器，丝毫不肯放松。

“哈……宝贝……你真紧……”舔着他额角泌出的汗水，羽生性感的声音在他耳畔喘息着，灵巧的舌尖抵在他小巧耳垂的耳洞上。若是平时，那里会有一只小小的耳环，羽生一直觉得戴着耳环的金博洋有着莫名的性感和诱惑。

“不……不要说……啊……好舒服……”他挺直腰背，害羞地几乎要躲起来，脸颊上已经红透了。

羽生爱死了他这种既羞涩妩媚又直白单纯的模样，两种极端的表现交织起来，险些让他移不开眼。

粗长的热物将内壁擢成一样的形状，它仔仔细细地碾平着内里的褶皱，抽插了数十下，他抬起omega纤瘦的腰肢微微调换着进入的角度，忽然一个深顶，准确地撞击到生殖腔的入口处。

“啊！不要！那里……疼……”被撞击了几下的生殖腔入口开始有些微微松动，后穴内分泌的汁水越发的多了起来。生殖腔被他开凿的过程让身下的omega眼圈开始续上了泪水，下身的酸胀与疼痛根本不是他哄几句就可以忽略的。

按理来说omega在自愿打开生殖腔的前提下是不会和他一样这么难受的，可每一次金博洋都疼痛异常，这不得引起了羽生的重视。他曾在最开始的几次性爱中诱哄着金博洋为他打开生殖腔容纳他，但由于每一次进入时他都是又酸又痛，所以在那之后他们便找到了一个靠谱的医生为金博洋进行了一次全面的检查。检查结果也没什么特殊，至于他为什么会出现这种痛感，医生是觉得他以往的发情期多数都靠抑制本能，没有在恰当的时候被标记，导致现在的生殖腔太过敏感狭窄，以至于在进入中出现疼痛酸胀过于难忍的情况。

医生虽然没有明说，但还是清楚地表述了金博洋是因为被标记的太晚了而引起的连锁反应。医生给予他们的建议是暂时不要怀孕，因为omega的生殖腔情况决定了一个胎儿是否能够成功孕育，他们必须要为自己的孩子负责。

不过这半年以来，金博洋一直都在调理作息时间和生活规律，按时喝一些滋补的药材，努力地改变着自己的身体素质。不过医生也说过，他的这种疼痛是不可避免的，也不会因为时间或者次数而有什么改变，所以每一次羽生想要进入生殖腔，都要费上点力气。

知道他疼，羽生抱歉地亲着他的额头，可箭在弦上，饶是定力过人的alpha，在进入挚爱的omega身体后，他也很难克制自己。强忍着那张小嘴细密的嘬弄，羽生揉上他胸前翘红肿的乳粒，指尖碾磨，另一侧被他低下头舔弄，间或用牙齿拉扯着颤巍巍的头端，大片乳肉被揉搓的泛起红痕，使他更加无助地摇着头，沉浸在更深沉的情欲中。

下身被小幅度摩擦着，过于轻柔的触碰让他难耐地扭起腰肢，口中的呻吟也愈发的急切，柔媚入骨的声音多了几分勾人的意味。

主动地将身体送向那人的口中，羽生知道他已经完全准备好了，于是便开始毫不客气地抽插顶弄，将他婉转的呻吟颠簸的支离破碎。

“啊……好胀……唔……呜呜……”粗大的头端嵌入松动的生殖腔口，里面更加丰沛的水液兜头便浇了上来，粗长火热的性器被泡在温湿紧致的水液中，舒服的他不禁绷起下颚。

金博洋透过朦朦胧胧的水雾，湿漉漉的眼睛望着身上辛勤耕耘耸动的男人，那沉浸于性爱的表情是那样的性感，干净的面容里满是欲望，眼神凶狠地仿佛要吃掉自己。可是他不怕，不怕这目光里的侵略，也不怕他急切的占有，因为爱他，他做什么都可以。

缺少的安全感让他不自觉地抱紧了身上的的人，抬起头亲吻着他的下巴，描绘着刀削一般的下颌角。羽生一低头，轻易地便擒住了那一对柔软的唇瓣。

唇舌交缠，身下的顶弄也到达了一定的速率，柔软的小嘴依附住粗长的性器，生殖腔滑嫩的内壁紧紧地包裹住那火热而坚定的入侵者，将头端溢出的清液尽数留在湿漉漉的肉穴中，混在淋漓汁水间，分不清彼此。

“哈……不行了，好累……不要了……羽生……”汹涌而来的情浪将手脚冲击的酸软不堪，金博洋已经没有力气保持原来的姿势挂在羽生的身上，夹紧的双腿因为颠簸顶弄缓缓地顺着他精壮的腰肢滑落，攀着他手臂的胳膊也不受控地无力松开。

羽生结弦看着瘫软无力的爱人也忍不住勾起唇角笑着，明明已经是个大人了，在床上却还像个小孩子一样爱撒娇。说不要就不要，说累了就偷偷跑去歇着了，从来都是任性的很。可自己偏偏就吃他这一套，他可舍不得自己的宝贝难受，当然在高潮和快感中欲迎还拒的假话除外。

这种时候他怎么可能停下，生殖腔里那么柔软缠绵，如果不是不允许，他真想一辈子嵌在其中，两个人再也不分开。他们之间这短暂相伴的时间，如何能弥补的了他喜欢了他十二年的追逐与等待，若不是碍于两人现在的身份，他恨不得向全世界宣告，这个美好的omega是只属于他自己的爱人，也省得各种心怀不轨的演员借着拍戏的由头靠近他的omega，为了一个细枝末节的角色恨不得向他主动献身。

想到这里羽生伸手拉过一旁被他随意丢在床上的领带，在金博洋惊讶的目光里缚住他嫩白的一双手腕。纤细的胳膊被拉直，手腕被宝蓝色的领带缠绕打结，不至于太紧，也不会伤到他。

“你干嘛啊……放开我……”被操弄到受不了的金博洋已经开始哭了起来，语调软软的，有些委屈地让他解开手上的束缚。

只见羽生拉起他被扣住的胳膊，圈住他的脖颈，有了领带的帮助，金博洋就可以吊在羽生的身下，接受他更多的疼爱，也不至于因为攀附不住而摔到床上。

羽生抱住他的纤腰，两人下腹相抵，未经触碰却已再次翘挺起来的性器戳在羽生棱块分明的腹肌上，一抽一插的颠簸间湿润的头端将汩汩而出的腺液尽数涂在了他的腹肌上，留下了亮晶晶的湿痕。

身下的顶弄速度愈发的加快，羽生感觉到包裹他的甬道开始有规律地痉挛收缩着，生殖腔里的水液也越发地多了起来，带着想将他泡软的势头一波一波地浇下来。

“舒服嘛？嗯？说话……天天……说出来……”羽生故意地磨着他生殖腔的内口，又麻又痒的感觉让他瑟缩着只想逃开。

“舒服……舒服啊……别……啊……”被逗弄的泪眼汪汪的金博洋如他的愿呢喃出自己的感受，羞怯的模样映在羽生的眼底让他更加兴奋的难以自持，下身用力地顶向生殖腔中的软肉，相触的肌肤将兜不住的汁水撞的四处飞溅，一副淫靡的模样。

“啊！好胀啊……不要……拿出去啊……唔……”感受着痉挛小嘴的吮吻，羽生不再忍耐自己射精的欲望，抵住生殖腔柔软的穴心迅速地成结，将他狭窄的腔口撑到极处，浓稠的浊液把他的生殖腔填的满满的。

成结巨大的快感席卷着金博洋的神智，甚至连后颈腺体被羽生啃咬的痛都可以忽略不计。

金博洋剧烈地抖动着酸软的身子，高潮在一瞬间拔山倒树扑面而来，迅速地席卷了他全部的感知，就连自己前端是什么时间泄出来的他都不甚清楚，股股喷射出来的白浊尽数浇在羽生性感的小腹上，惹得他在清醒后羞赧的根本不敢看。

羽生伏在他身上重重地喘息，爱怜地亲吻着高潮时失神的面容，一寸寸，无比虔诚。

良久，金博洋幽幽转醒，羽生亲吻着他的红肿的唇瓣，蹭了蹭脸颊，亲昵的享受肉灵相交后的两情缱绻。

金博洋动了动，感觉下体还是胀胀的，便用脚踹了踹他的腿，哑着声音瞪了他一眼。

“还不出去！”

发红的眼角带着媚色勾人心神，这一瞪别说是杀伤力了，就连威胁力都没有，反而酥媚入骨，让他心底痒痒的。

“天天好冷漠，用过就扔，我还比不过一个按摩棒受宠呢。”羽生扁着嘴说的极其委屈。

“我哪有？”金博洋最受不了的就是他这副模样，简直要将他的心脏揉碎后浸泡到酸涩的水中。

“怎么没有……”他抱着人侧躺在床上，下身还连在一起，压着金博洋的一条腿。“结刚消你就不要我了。”

说着便将沾满各种体液湿淋淋的性器从他的体内抽出，敏感娇媚的穴肉在它离开时还在裹缠着挽留。兜不住的各种液体在性器拿出后顺着还来不及闭合的穴口一点点地向外流着。

“你看，天天的身体根本不是这么说的，还是这里最实在了。”说着便将手指送进去搅着满是汁水的小穴，湿滑的水声充斥在房间里。

“嗯……痒，不要闹了，我好累，手也好疼……”金博洋难受地蹭着一双白皙匀称的长腿，胳膊在不停的挣扎着。

羽生这才想起来他的手腕还被领带捆着。

抽出在他体内作怪的手指，顾不得金博洋口中漏出来的难耐呻吟，羽生解开了捆在他手腕上的宝蓝色领带，一圈红痕映在上面让他心疼极了。

拉过来细密的吻着，金博洋这才有机会放松自己的身子平躺一会恢复力气。

发情期从来都不是一次性爱就能解决的问题，迷迷糊糊中又翻滚而来的浪潮席卷着他的身体，柠檬草混着着迷迭香的气味四散着，带领着两个人开始了下一步的结合。

他们怎么都没有想到，这一次的淋漓性爱让羽生的愿望成了现实，一对小生命就这样被他安放在omega的腹腔中孕育着，在未来的某一天，带给了他一份意外的惊喜。


End file.
